neddie IS their Destiny !
by sibunameGLEEK345
Summary: Eddie finds out about every Chosen and Osirion's Destiny when Fabina breaks up but will Nina do the quest and Fabian will end up with someone else but who...
1. Chapter 1

**Neddie IS Destiny**

Chapter one: Fabina's Break

Nina went to Fabian's and Eddie's room to see what Fabian was doing.

"So how are things going with Nina?" Eddie said.

"Great but we never spend time together" Fabian replied sarcasticly

"Yeah right tell me the truth whats wrong, I mean your two geeks perfect for each other" Eddie reassured. "Hey! fine I think I like someone else but I don't know who" Fabian said confused. Nina barged into the conversation "Have feelings for someone else? Well I think we end this and you live happily with this GIRL!" shouted Nina. Fabian chased after Nina and found her sitting on a bench crying.

With Eddie

"_It's the perfect time to fulfil your destiny she's free," _said a voice.

"What destiny?" Eddie questioned.

"_Osiris and Isis, Chosen and Osirion"_

"W-w what do you mean" but before Eddie could finish a spirit appeared then vanished leaving a book behind.

**Eddie's POV**

I looked at the book it was a fat, old book with our sports records I picked it up and it burnt my hand I shook it off and looked down at the book the cover had changed in big letters it read "DESTINY" and underneath that in small writing it said " Osiris and Isis, Chosen one and Osirion" I picked it up again and this time it was cold.

The pages

"_The stronger you feel when you're together, the powers you can unlock, the memories to uncover. There are ingredients every Chosen one and Osirion find they it spread on there lips and kiss. All ingredients are hidden somewhere in the house they are found by riddles and as soon as they have been used return them to where they belong, then finish this quest once and for all and you shall be strong. This is your first riddle " In the middle of one of your mysteries, is where you shall find your first Listerine" hint: Something that rhymes with task chamber. __The power you shall unlock is mind talking and if you don't uncover this by a certain date, your time won't end late. – Sarah… there are lots more powers after you have unlocked the first._

"Wait, so my destiny is to unlock my powers?" I asked

"_No read page 4 the first line!"_ Shouted the voice.

"Sorry!" I said then opened up the page and read "_The Osirion and Chosen one are meant to be together!"_

"Oh no! Nina wont like this!" I thought.

With Amfie…

**Amber's pov**

"Oh Alfie I love the view compared to our house don't you?" I said.

"Yeah look isn't that Fabian and someone?" asked Alfie.

"Where?" I questioned.

"At the bench" he replied

"Yes and that's Nina crying!" I exclaimed

"Well why are we standing here talking about it?" he said.

"Your right" I said and with that I stormed out of the room with Alfie following me. I ran up to the bench. " Nins, you okay?" I sat down next to Nina when Alfie reached up. "What did you do?" I say annoyed at him and punch him on the arm not to hard. "Nothing" he says. "Then why is Nina crying?" asks Alfie I can see he was curious to know. "He likes someone else," she said speaking through her tears and I hugged her tighter. "Well?"said Alfie. "Who do you like?" i finished for him. " I like I I like…."

TBC

Fabian ends up with some one else and it's your job to tell me who and if to continue. The couples are

Jabian- Joy and Fabian

Pabian – Patricia and Fabian

Famber- Amber and Fabian *that means breaking up Amfie ;( *

Mabian –Mara and Fabian

**ELENNPHANT234**


	2. Chapter 2

Neddie** IS** Destiny

Chapter two: The TRUTH

**Fabian's pov**

"I don't know!" I whined. "Well that's not good enough!" Amber shouted and was about to punch me "STOP!" Nina yelled, Amber put her hand down "Fabian likes someone else" she said through tears which broke my heart. "He's over me give him a chance to be with another girl!" she started crying harder and ran back to the house. We ran back to the house I was about to go upstairs but Amber stopped me. "NO you have upset her enough!" said Amber, when she finished talking I was being pulled by Alfie. He went in front of me and said "Sorry dude" pat me on the back then went upstairs.

**Amber's pov**

I walked into our room to see Eddie sitting on Nina's bed. "Eddie? What are you doing here?" I asked. "Where's Nina?" he said, "That's what I was going to ask you!" I turned around opened the door and we went into the hall and Alfie joined us we walked nearer to Mara, Patricia and Joy's room and then we heard crying coming from the other side in the bathroom she locked herself in. "Give" whispered Eddie. "Give what?" I whispered back he glanced at my hair "oh right" then I handed him the clip. "Done," he said and Alfie gently opened the door "Nina" he said and we all came in. She was hard her face was red and puffy Eddie went and took her by the arms while Alfie took her by the legs lift her up and we walked back to our room and placed her on her bed. We stayed there to comfort her "Hey guys do you mind if I could talk to Nina alone?" until Eddie said that. "Sure come on Ambs," said Alfie and dragged me out of the room and down to his.

**Fabian's pov**

I saw Mick and Mara walked into my room hand and hand and I was watching them from the front door and that's when I felt it, it was a strange feeling I had it before when found out Eddie was Nina's Osirion and not me. Then I remembered what it was it was jealousy. Feelings for MARA no way that's impossible. So I walked into my room to see them sitting on his bed. "Oh, are you two together again" I said trying to fake being cheery. "No Micks leaving and he has a girl in Australia" she almost about to burst into tears. "AUSTRIALIA WHAT YOUR LEAVING?" I shouted shocked "unfortunately yes but it's a great opportunity and Mara we aren't dating and I moved on but I will still miss you the most" said mick sadly but looked at me and mouthed "and you too of course" Mara started crying a gave Mick a big hug. I felt bad because I wanted her to be mine so I thought I would give it a week. I joined in the hug and Mick had to start packing "so when are you leaving?" I said softly "two days" he replied he then looked over to Mara sitting on my bed and said, "Take care of her will you." "Of course" I said and Mara looked into my eyes and smiled.

Back to Nina and Eddie.

**Eddie's POV**

"What's wrong?" I asked

"You know!" she said and rolled her eyes

"Stupid question" I said and Nina laughed "But what happened after?" I asked

"Nothing really but the day before he said to me that I was the only girl in his eyes and I don't think the reason he told you was the only one because maybe there was more if I didn't barge in"

"It's going to be ok you deserve better" I said "_I cant tell her now when a boy broke her heart and is crying her eyes out_" I thought.

"It's 10 o'clock," Victor said. "10 already bye sleep well" I said and hugged her. "You too" she said then I ran out the room to see everyone else running up and down stairs to their rooms as soon as everyone was gone Victor finished his phrase and I fell asleep.

**DREAM**

I woke up in an empty bright room.

"Hello" said a spirit.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Don't you know?" asked another spirit this time he sounded male

"I am Isis and that is Osiris," said Isis

"You're the voice in my head"

"Yes she is and we have come to warn you that you have 2 and a half weeks, my son" Osiris said in a strong voice. Then they disappeared Osiris appeared in front of me and Isis behind they grabbed me and shook me and all my bad memories were racing through my head.

**END OF DREAM**

….

TBC

Sorry if it isn't the couple you wanted but the most votes were for Mabian

And which couple name sounds best for Fabian and Mara?

Fara or Mabian

**ELLIEPHANT234**

I made it longer :D


	3. Chapter 3

Neddie is Destiny

Chapter 3: Crushes?

Eddie's Pov

I woke up breathing heavily and sweating luckily I didn't wake Fabian up. I was sad because I was remembering memories and when my dad left me when I was young. I went to get a class of water but it was so dark I spilled it all over my white top but I didn't care so I just went back to sleep.

In the morning

Eddie woke up forgetting about his shirt I he wanted to use the bathroom but it was taken by Jerome who was doing his hair. "Hurry up in there" Eddie groaned he looked up at the light.

Nina's pov

I walked into the hall and saw Eddie standing at the bathroom door he was wet and I could see through his shirt "_Wow!"_ I thought he was so strong and sexy. "_Nina Meridian Martin what are you saying you like Fabian" _I was staring at him while I was thinking and he caught me. "Like what you see?" he said "Sorry, just came and wanted to tell you the same thing" I said at that moment Jerome came out and said to Eddie "Sorry just doing the hair" he started to walk away "I can tell," said Eddie and walked into the bathroom. "_I think I might like EDDIE!" _I thought.

Dining room

No pov

Jerome sat down and exchanged smiles and Amber caught them "So how things going with Patrome?" asked Amber. "AMBER!" shouted Jerome "There is No Patrome get that into your thick little skull!" said Jerome. _"She cannot know I like Jerome my life will be a wreck!" _thought Patricia. Fabian was looking at Mara who was staring at Mick and he stared feeling jealous again "_Uh I hate my thoughts_!" thought Fabian.

In the hall…

TBC

Sorry it's short I was tired well it's better than nothing next episode will be Neddie!

I got a review saying what will happen with Trixie so I was thinking Patrome what do you think?

The couples are: Amfie, Mick and a random girl in Australia

The crushes are: Fabian on Mara, Nina on Eddie, Patricia on Jerome, Jerome on Patricia, Mara on Mick and Eddie might like Nina.

**ELLIEPHANT234**

:P


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry I haven't posted in so long I have been on holiday for 3 weeks! This chapter doesn't have any mystery so tomorrow I will post another chapter just for you guys! I am dedicating this chapter to a special pairing JERAPPLE! That is Jerome and Apple (apple is the fruit) not only to them but also to Jerome and apples (by that I mean I am dedicating it to Jerome and also dedicating it to apples and I am dedicating it to Jerapple) wow long authors note probably bored sorry! : P

Neddie IS Destiny

Chapter 4: Jerapple: P

Nina's P.O.V

In the hall

I was still in thought when I snapped out of it because Eddie came out. "Better?" he asked teasingly "Much," I joke, then he walked out the house, I grabbed my bag and followed. "Where are you going, you haven't had breakfast yet?" I asked him. "Right," he said grabbing an apple from his bag and taking a large bite. "What about you?" he said again teasingly, I stopped and glared at him "Oh!" he said realising something but I was just confused, then he took another apple from his bag and threw it at me and I caught it, I let out a small laugh and rolled my eyes then took a small bite. "Why do you have so many apples in your bag?" I asked him. "No, just three anyway I cant be worse than Jerome" he said, I looked at him then burst out laughing and he joined in because we both know about Jerome and HIS apples.

At the house

No pov

"Has anyone seen Nina?" asked Amber

"Has anyone seen Eddie?" asked Fabian

"Has anyone seen my apple?" asked Jerome looking around the room. Everyone looked at Jerome then started laughing "what?" he asked then started looking under the table. When the laughter died down Jerome popped his head between Patricia and joy held up his apple and yelled "Found it!" then he stood up and took a bite of his apple "EW!" all of the girls _but Patricia_ shouted, some shrieked where some of the boys and Patricia laughed. "You do know that has been on the floor," Fabian said with a disgusted face while Jerome walked to his seat and sat down. "So where's Nina and Eddie?" asked Mara. "Maybe they were abducted by aliens!" said Alfie "ALFIE!" everyone shouted while some glared at him. "Nina probably went to school early," said Patricia. "I last saw Eddie when I finished doing my hair," said Jerome. "BOOM!" shouted all the boys as they ran one hand through their hair trying to copy what Jerome does when he does his hair. All the boys laughed whereas the girls just stared at them weirdly. _"Not again!"_ thought Jerome.

Well I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter remember to check tomorrow because there will be another chapter just for you. PLZ review!

TBC

**ELLIEPHANT234**


End file.
